All Might
|-|Hero Form= |-|True Form= |-|Young= Summary All Might (オールマイト Ōru Maito) is the No. 1 Hero and the "Symbol of Peace" who inspired an entire generation of heroes, including Izuku Midoriya, whom he passed the torch of One For All to. He is known for his jolly attitude and utterly flawless public image as the #1 Hero, but his time for heroism is growing thin, a fact known only to a select few people. Powers and Stats Tier: 6-C | 7-C | Unknown, at least 6-C Name: All Might, Toshinori Yagi, "Symbol of Peace", "Number One Hero" Origin: My Hero Academia Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Human, Retired Pro Hero, Former Bearer of One For All Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Air Generation (Capable of creating shockwaves with his attacks. Can generate cyclones), Pseudo-Flight (Can propel himself through the air using wind pressure), Transformation (Can shift between his Hero and True Forms at will), Power Bestowal (Can give One For All to other people), Resistance to Power Absorption (It's implied that All For One cannot steal One For All) Attack Potency: Island level (Drew in a thunderstorm with his Detroit Smash) | Town level (Stopped a massive steel cube with a punch. Can cancel All For One's Air Cannon with a Detroit Smash) | Unknown, at least Island level (Was far stronger in his Prime) Speed: At least Hypersonic+, likely higher (Far faster than 100% Deku. Is established as being much faster than virtually everyone in the series) | At least Hypersonic+ (Is slower than before, but should still be faster than 100% Deku) | At least Hypersonic+, likely higher (All For One called his current form "slow" compared to his Prime) Lifting Strength: At least Class G (Much stronger than in his fight against Wolfram) | Class G (Capable of stopping a colossal steel cube with a punch) | At least Class G Striking Strength: Island Class | Town Class | Unknown, at least Island Class Durability: Island level (Can withstand the recoil of his own punches) | Town level (Can survive hits from All For One, who can match him in power) | Unknown, at least Island level (Took hits from All For One in his Prime) Stamina: Very high (Managed to break his limits and defeat All For One while being extremely injured) Range: Standard melee range. Tens of kilometers with shockwaves (The aftereffects of his Detroit Smash drew in a thunderstorm at least 20 kilometers away) Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: All Might is the top-ranked hero in the world for his countless acts of heroism, having spearheaded multiple operations against villainous teams and saving countless lives during large-scale disasters. He is an expert in hand-to-hand combat with an intelligence to match his strength, deducing that Noumu's Shock Absorption had a limit and simply kept beating him until he went over that limit. After a stern talking from Gran Torino, All Might has also started to drop hints for Izuku that allow him to greatly improve over the span of a few hours. However, as a hero to the core, he refuses to go all out if innocent lives could be harmed by the aftereffects of his attacks. Weaknesses: Using One For All harms him and he can only use his superhero state for about 3 hours a day (which later decreased to around 1 and 30 minutes after giving Izuku his Quirk). His true form is sickly and often coughs up blood. Due to the destructive nature of his powers, he cannot go all out if there are innocent lives in the crossfire. He has a weak spot on the left side of his torso. | None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: Detroit_Smash.JPG|Detrioit Smash Texas-Smash.gif|Texas Smash Missouri_Smash.png|Missouri Smash Carolina_Smash.png|Carolina Smash New_Hampshire_Smash.png|New Hampshire Smash Oklahoma_Smash.png|Oklahoma Smash United_States_of_SMASH!!!!!.png|United States of Smash * Texas Smash: All Might throws a right punch with enough force that the wind pressure sends anything made of liquid flying away. This move was first used to save Izuku Midoriya from the Sludge Villain. * Detroit Smash: All Might performs that same attack as Texas Smash except this move is with a downward punch instead of a straight punch, the punch is powerful enough to create a shock wave large and powerful enough to split the clouds and make it rain. This move was first used to save Izuku Midoriya and Katsuki Bakugou from an unknown enemy in Chapter 1. * Missouri Smash: All Might runs towards an enemy while keeping his hand flat and hit the enemy on the head while running past them. This move was first used against Vihara Headgear in Chapter 13. * Carolina Smash: All Might runs towards an enemy while keeping his hands in a cross position, then in a downwards cross chop to the enemies head. This move was first when against Nomu in Chapter 18. * New Hampshire Smash: All Might blasts himself towards his enemy and smashes his body into the enemy, crushing and injuring the enemy with his great weight. This move was first used in Chapter 65. * Oklahoma Smash: All Might whirls around while enemies have latched onto him, spinning with enough force that when they are released they are easily thrown through concrete. This move is first used against Nomu in Chapter 89. * United States of Smash: All Might's final move, in which he concentrates all of his remaining power into a single downward strike that is powerful enough to break through All for One's enhancement Quirks and incapacitate him. However, after this move is complete, All Might will lose his use of One For All forever. Key: Weakened | Remnants of One For All | Prime Others Notable Victories: Mr. Incredible (Disney) Mr. Incredible's Profile (Both were 7-C and speed was equalized) Slenderman (The Slender Mythos) Slenderman's profile (Speed Equalized, 7-C versions used) Genos (One Punch Man) Genos' profile (7-C All Might and Post-G4 Genos were used and speed was equalized) Superman (DC Extended Universe) Superman's Profile (Prime All Might was used and Speed was Equalized) Senator Armstrong (Metal Gear) Armstrong's Profile (7-C versions were used, speed was equalized) Notable Losses: All For One (My Hero Academia) All For One's Profile (Weakened versions, Composite quirks for All For One) Asgore Dreemurr (Undertale) Asgore’s Profile (7-C versions, Speed was equalized. Both had prior knowledge) Might Guy (Naruto) Guy's profile (7-C versions and speed equalized) Heracles (Greek Mythology) Heracles’ Profile (Prime All Might and Mortal Hero Heracles, Speed was equalized) Escanor (Nanatsu no Taizai) Escanor's Profile (Note: Weakened All Might was used. The time was at Dawn. Speed was equalized, and Escanor couldn't amp himself with Rhitta) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:My Hero Academia Category:Male Characters Category:Heroes Category:Good Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Teachers Category:Brawlers Category:Flight Users Category:Air Users Category:Weather Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Humans Category:Tier 7